Kisah ayah dan anak yang Gaje : Sekuel
by Ichihara Kanako
Summary: Kagamine Rinto, hanyalah seorang single parent, bersama anaknya Kagamine Len, ia menjalani hidup yang gaje! Mulai dari menggoda wanita, permainan berbahaya, cerita gaje, dan pembacaan puisi yang kacau! Cerita terakhir dari Kisah ayah dan anak yang gaje! Warning: newbie, garing, kebanyakan kehidupan sekolah Len. RnR please!


**Kisah ayah dan anak yang gaje 2**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha & CFM**

**Kisah ayah dan anak yang gaje 2 (c) Ichihara Kanako**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, garing, typo, aneh, newbie, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Kagamine Rinto, kembali dihadapi masalah dengan anak semata wayangnya. Mulai dari nilai bahasa Inggris yang hancur, permainan berbahaya, gendong-gendongan, dan ngegoda kakak cantik! RNR Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Slamet (no offense)**

Suatu hari di sekolah...

Len:"ah wanna haefan everyjai, coz seduce me everyjai (failed english), so watta fahk dei sey, watta fahk dei sey *nyanyi* (Yu: *facepalm*),"

Rin: "Oi, bijimane praktek lu?"

Len: "Rusak. Ancur, minna. Kalau kamu, sayang?"

Rin:"Muke gile manggil gue sayang,"

Len: "Main tebak-tebakkan, yuk. Gua barusan dapat dari iklan,"

Rin: "Ok, siapa takut?"

Len: "Slamet mana yang cinta alam?"

Rin: "Slamet Riyadi?"

Len: "Bukan,"

Rin: "Apa terus?"  
Len: "Slametkan orang utan,"

Rin: "Iya bener! Slamet kan orang utan :D!"

Len: "Gua pulang dulu!"

Rin: "Tunggu napa? Gue punya pertanyaan nih,"

Len: "Yaudah, apa?"

Rin: "Slamet apa yang mesum?"

Len: "Slamet bapak lu!"

Rin: "Bukan, bego'"

Len: "Apa?"

Rin: "SLAMET MENIKMATI!"

Len: "Bener juga lu!"

Absurd gila...

**Sunat (Len masih kecil story)**

Rinto: "Nak, besok kita ke dokter, ya?"

Len: "Mau ngapain? Ngelamar?"

Rinto: "Ya enggak, lah! Kamu mau di sirkumsisi,"

Len: "Apaan, tuh?"

Rinto: "di sunat,"

Len: "Sunat itu apa?"

Rinto: "*mbeek* kamu dipotong biar makin kecil *muka-i-lied*"

Len: "Toolooong! Aku gak mau kaya ayah! *troll-face*"

Rinto: "Tuyul!"

**Nervegear story (Len umur 14 tahun story)**

Hari itu, saat Len pulang sekolah, Rinto datang membawa Nervegear #salahfandom...

Len: "Asyik! Buat aku ya!"

Rinto: "Enak aja ! Ini buat ayah!"

Len: "huh..."

Malam harinya...

Len: "Lihat, aku ngalahin skor ayah (Ichi: Like father like son :D)"

Rinto: :"Whut?"

Tapi, Rinto tak mau skornya dikalahkan anak 14 tahun..

Rinto: "Ayo tidur! Udah malem!"

Len: "Tapi yah..."

Rinto: "udah, tinggalin itu!"

Setelah Len betul-betul tidur...

Rinto: "Lu ga bakal bisa ngalahin skor gue! *ngambil stik habis gitu main sampai subuh*"

**Cerita sebelum tidur**

Len: "Yah, ceritain cerita, dong!"

Rinto: "Ok deh!

Story begin...

Pada jaman dahulu, di bumi tak ada tumbuhan...dan hewan...Sehingga tak ada yang bisa ayah ceritakan,"

Len: 'Apa nasib gue dikasih bapak kayak gini...'

**Let's play (1)**

Len: "ayo, main, yah!"

Rinto: "ok. *ngambil topeng V for Vendetta+pisau 10 buah,"

Len: "Whaaaa! *menghindar dari serangan pisau ayahnya*"

Sebaiknya, jangan bermain dengan Rinto yang dalam mode Yandere...

**Let's play (2)**

Rinto: "ayo, nak, kita main,"

Len: "Ok yah, tapi jangan make pisau ya,"

Rinto: "OK! Kita main gendong-gendongan,"

Len: "Ayah...kukira yang digendong aku... *menahan berat Rinto* *muka-oh-god-why?*"

Rinto: "*Troll-face*"

**Kakak cantik di seberang**

Len: "Kakak cantik deh, mau jadi ibuku?"

Neru: "He? *muka-bad-poker-face*"

Len: "Soalnya Len kepingin adik, kata ayah harus ada ibu dulu,"

Rinto: "*Tiba-tiba dateng* maaf kan anak saya *nendang Len* *muka-poker-face*"

**Kisah ayah dan Ibu (2)**

Len: "apa cerita berharga ayah dan ibu?"

Rinto:" ..."

FLASHBACK: ON!

Waktu itu, ayah dan ibu jalan di pematang sawah...gandengan tangan...habis itu...

FLASHBACK: OFF

Rinto: "Anak kecil ga boleh tau,"

Len: "yasudahlah,"

**Musikalisasi Puisi **

Ini dikelas 7 Crypton Gakuen, dimana Rin sedang membaca puisinya.

Rin: "Oke, judulnya abang!"

Puisi, mulai...

"Tiap malam, abang nggak pernah pulang~~

Suka keluyuran~

Abang nggak pernah pulang~~

Akupun, tidur sendirian~~~*nyanyi*"

Bu Luka: "Apa ini?"

Rin: "ini saatnya,"

Len, Kaito, Piko: "Ok,"

1, 2, 3!

Rin, Len, Kaito, Piko: "Abang jarang pulang! Abang jarang pulang ! *nari-nari gaje*

Tiap malam suka keluyuran~~~ *sekelas ikut-ikutan*"

Bu Luka: "sini kalian semuaa!*ngejar Rin, Len, Kaito, Piko*"

Rin, Len, Kaito, Piko menghindari kejaran Bu Luka, namun..

Kaito: "Anjrit, jatoh,"

Nasib sial untuk Kaito :D.

**Maskumambang in action**

Ini kelas bahasa Indonesia yang diajarkan bu Luka. Dan para murid diberi tugas membaca puisi...

Bu Luka: "Len, kamu maju,"

Len: "*facepalm* ok bu,"

Saat Len membaca puisinya...

Len: "Maskumambang! Keren gak vroh?"

Temen-temen Len: "Wok, wok, wok *ketawa*"

Bu Luka: "Baca yang bener Len!"

Len: "maaf gak tahan mau ngelawak, bu!"

Bu Luka : "Ulangi!"

Temen-temen Len : "Sule lu Len(Ichi: SuLen? :D)! Kompor gas!"

Len: "Maskumambang! Geli saya bacanya bu!"

Bu Luka: "Ulangi!"

Len: "Maskumambang,

Kabut fajar menyusup secara perlahan."

Bu Luka: "Bagus!"

Len : "Maskumambang!

Mawar itu biru (?!)...

Violet itu merah... :D

Aku harus ke kamar mandi *Yao-ming-face*!"

Bu Luka+temen-temennya Len: "Ngoahahahahahaha! *ketawa ngakak*"

Bu Luka: "*berjalan ke luar kelas*"

Len dkk: "Ibu mau kemana?"

Bu Luka: "Berenti!"

**Kimigayo, Ganbatte!**

Di suatu kelas yang tenang ...

Bu Sonika : "Lui, apa nama lagu kebangsaan negara Jepang?"

Lui: "Kimigayo bu kalo ga salah,"

Bu Sonika: "Lui, ibu bangga sama kamu, nah kamu Len, coba nyanyikan,"

Len: "Saya nyanyikan didepan aja, *mulai nata rambutnya jadi melawan gravitasi*"

Musik~~~Mulai :D!

Len: " Kimi kimi gayo~~Ganbatte!

Kimi kimi gayo funbatte~~! Ayo teman-teman!"

Piko & Kaito: "*ngikutin Len*"

Len, Piko, Kaito : Pinchi no~~ Pinchi no renzuku~~ Sona toki~ Urutaman ga Hoshi~~URUTAMAN GAIA! :D *gaya gaya kaya Ultraman*

Bu Sonika : "Kayaknya gue harus berhenti ngajar, deh..."

Ow, poor Sonika... :D

**Fin**

Arena bacot author

Ichi: ne, fic ini aslinya publish tadi siang, namun karena Syahrono sering bilang 'cetar membahana badai' jadinya di tempat Ichi badai...

Mind to Review?


End file.
